1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 741,520 granted Oct. 13, 1903 to Mankiewicz; 3,364,855 granted Jan. 23, 1968 to Boekeloo et al; 3,491,685 granted Jan. 27, 1970 to Tramposch; 3,902,952 granted Sept. 2, 1975 to Penaluna; 3,957,562 granted May 18, 1976 to Hamisch, Jr.; 3,968,745 granted July 13, 1976 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,057,452 granted Nov. 8, 1977 to Yo Sato; 4,072,105 granted Feb. 7, 1978 to Becker et al; 4,113,544 granted Sept. 12, 1978 to Yo Sato; 4,116,747 granted Sept. 26, 1978 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,125,419 granted Nov. 14, 1978 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,125,420 granted Nov. 14, 1978 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,125,421 granted Nov. 14, 1978 to Hamisch, Jr. and 4,149,462 granted Apr. 17, 1979 to Yo Sato.